Past and Future
by MODdenial
Summary: Naruto and Hinata experiment with a space-time scroll and end up 6 years in the future. While exploring, the two genin encounter their future selves living together and engaged in some…intimate activity. Soon enough, Naruto and Hinata end up letting their curiosity and arousal get the better of them... Original Comic by Matt Wilson from DeviantArt
1. Part 1

Past and Future

 **Howdy Naruto fans. My name is MODdenial, but most people who know of me just call me Mod. For those of you who recognize the title, then you should know that other than some worldbuilding, and some other (unnecessary) sexual content, it will pretty much follow the plot from the comic.**

 **This story will be a two-shot. Part 1 will feature Present Naruto and Hinata having their first time together and it might end up with Future Naruto and Hinata finding them, then…**

 **Well, if you read the comic, you know what happens next.**

 **Now for those of you who are following me for HNL…**

 **I. AM. NOT. ABANDONING. HICCUP'S. NEW. LIFE. I SPEND TOO MUCH TIME ON THE INTERNET AND WENT SOMEWHERE I SHOULDN'T HAVE GONE! BUT IT'S TOO LATE; THIS IS A THING NOW, SO CALM DOWN!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I only own this story. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto and the original Past and Future comic belongs to one Matt Wilson.**

* * *

 _ **One week ago…**_

Naruto Uzumaki had just returned with two of the Sannin; Jiraiya, the Toad Sage and Tsunade Senju, the Slug Princess. The blonde genin and the white-haired sage had been appointed by the Hidden Leaf council to seek out Tsunade after the 3rd Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, had sacrificed his life to save his village. His sacrifice was not in vain, as the Operation: Burning Leaf, orchestrated by the Great Snake Orochimaru, ended in failure.

Tsunade had healed Sasuke and brought him out of his trauma-induced coma, but Naruto, after seeing his Sakura hug Sasuke tightly with tears of relief running down her cheeks, sought to distract himself from the gnawing pain inside his heart. He had believed that after learning the Rasengan, Sakura would've fallen head over heels for him.

Too bad you can't fall in love that quickly.

Naruto went into the Hokage's office to learn some new jutsu. None of the scrolls popped out at him. They were probably useful jutsu, but Naruto wanted something big, exciting, and colorful, like that big red scroll with yellow lining on it...

…!

…Jackpot, believe it!

 _Time Space Jutsu. The user can send himself/herself and ONE other person 6 years into the future or 5 years into the past, depending on their levels of chakra. Low genin - low to mid-chunin will travel 5 years into the past. Mid to high chunin to kages will travel 6 years into the future. NOTE: PARALLEL UNIVERSES DO NOT EXIST! ANYTHING YOU DO IN THE PAST OR FUTURE WILL HAVE AN IMPACT WHEN YOU COME TO EXIST IN THE FUTURE!_

Naruto's eyes shimmered in fascination. He could go 6 years into the future and see if future him had a coolness spurt, or at least a growth spurt, that made him cool enough to sweep Sakura off her feet. Though, he'd have to be careful; he didn't want to make any decisions would ultimately change reality in the present as he knew it. He decided that he would see if future him grew taller and/or cooler and if future him ended up with Sakura or not and then he'd come right back.

It said the caster and one other person. Well, who in the village could he ask?

Sasuke still needed treatment.

Sakura…No.

Kakashi-sensei was off on a solo mission, likely gaining more intel about the Akatsuki.

Choji was stuffing himself after a good day of training.

Shikamaru was too lazy, and he'd view the whole thing as a drag.

Ino was probably managing the shop with her father.

Asuma-sensei was probably on a date with Kurenai-sensei, probably to make up for their previous outing disaster.

Lee was still rehabilitating and getting back into shape.

Tenten…Maybe, but she and he never talked much.

Neji was in the Hyūga clan compound training.

Bushier-Brows sensei was enjoying the "Springtime of Youth" with Lee.

Kiba and Akamaru? Eh, maybe.

Shino…He's…okay, but not THAT okay.

Kurenai-sensei? See Asuma-sensei.

That left…Hinata?

Well, she did leave him impressed after her dogged refusal to surrender to her cousin during the preliminaries. That, and he likes her kind of people. Maybe she'd like to come with him to the past, or future if they had enough chakra between them. Afterwards, he'd get her some ramen as a thank you for her time.

* * *

 _ **Later on…**_

"Thanks again for helping me, Hinata." Naruto said to a blushing Hinata Hyūga. "It was really nice of you. Too bad everyone else was busy, but it's cool."

"N-no problem, Naruto-kun." Hinata stammered while pressing her fingers together. "I'd love to spend more time with you…" She whispered.

"Sorry, did you say something else?"

"O-oh! N-no, n-nothing, nothing at all!"

Naruto never understood why Hinata always grew red in the face and had trouble speaking whenever she was around him. He just passed it off as a girl thing since his darling Sakura had been doing the same with Sasuke.

"So, the way this works is we can either go 5 years into the past or 6 years in the future, it depends on how much chakra we both have."

"W-well, how much chakra…would we need to-to travel?"

"Well, let's see…it's says low genin - low to mid-chunin will travel 5 years into the past, while mid to high chunin to kages will travel 6 years into the future."

Hinata wouldn't have the courage to admit it to anyone, but she shared Naruto's curiosity about the future. She secretly wanted to learn if she and Naruto ended up in a relationship. Though, she was scared that if Naruto was in a relationship, then she wouldn't be the one to make him happy. Still, she cared deeply about Naruto and would support whoever was lucky enough to steal her boy-Whoops-I mean, make him happy.

"I-I'm sure you'll have p-plenty of chakra to go into the f-future, Naruto-kun."

"Well, if you have faith in me, Hinata, then let's do this!"

"R-right!"

"TIME-SPACE JUTSU!" They yelled before disappearing in a burst of light and smoke, taking off into the past, or future.

* * *

 _ **Hidden Leaf Village (6 years later)**_

A blinding light shimmered in front of a tree in training ground 7 and with a loud bang and a puff of grey smoke, Naruto and Hinata emerged from the dust, coughing up storms.

"I think I put too much chakra into that jutsu. Sorry, Hinata."

"I-It's okay. I-I'm fine. I think it worked though, Naruto-kun."

"How can you be sure?"

"W-Well…look at the t-training ground."

Naruto looked around. He saw that the training dummies used for the teamwork exercises Kakashi promoted during training had deteriorated. The Cliffside where they practiced chakra control as well had moss growing in some places. Even the river where Naruto got launched after Kakashi's..."secret finger taijutsu" had lost some of its water.

"Geez…someone really let this place go."

"N-Naruto-kun, we should h-head toward the village."

Present Naruto and Hinata moved across the rooftops and into alleys to try and catch up with the future Naruto Uzumaki, but no luck thus far.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata whispered excitedly. Present Naruto turned to where she was looking and they both saw a blond, spiky haired man with blue eyes wearing a short-sleeved red coat with a black flame pattern around the hem. But what struck Present Naruto and sealed the deal were the three whisker marks on his cheeks.

"That's future me, Hinata! Man, do I look cool or what?"

"Y-yes, Naruto-kun! V-very cool!" Hinata blushed before whispering, "And very handsome too…"

"Sorry, you said something else?"

"N-no, nothing, nothing…" She stammered nervously.

"Let's follow him!" Present Naruto decided.

Before Hinata could protest, Present Naruto had taken her by the hand and had gone off after his future self. She looked down at her hand and remembered how they met when they were half their ages. A jealous thought entered her head and a small frown ruined her face when she remembered how much of his affection and energy he would put towards his female teammate only to be rejected, sometimes more harshly than gently.

" _Sakura-san…Naruto-kun's way out of your league."_

Present Naruto and Hinata had kept their distance, once again moving through alleys and scaling rooftops. They weren't close enough to be detected, yet not far enough away to lose him. They trailed him until they came to a house that looked so much like the Hyūga compound. Present Naruto looked at the building in surprise, it dwarfed his old apartment by a wide margin.

"Look at the size of this place! I've gotta be Hokage if I live in a house this big!" Present Naruto exclaimed. Curiosity aroused, Present Naruto walked in with Hinata cautiously tailing him.

"U-um, N-Naruto-kun, maybe we shouldn't barge in?" Hinata warned.

"Technically, this is my home, right? So, things should be okay."

"B-but, we don't know that for sure, N-Naruto-kun!"

"Well…" Naruto said, looking at the red jacket on the couch. "There's his…my jacket, all thrown about…so…this must be my pla-"

Contrary to popular belief, Naruto Uzumaki…it's quite easy to render him speechless. You show him a cool jutsu, he'll be too impressed to speak. You show him something tragic, he'll be too sad to speak. You piss him off, he'll be too angry to speak. You get the point, Naruto's easy to stupefy. But what he saw in front of him could've sent his jaw to the center of the earth.

Present Naruto saw his future self, naked as the day he was born, moving his cock in and out of the vagina of a beautiful woman, who lay spread eagle on the dining table.

Now, he was disappointed to a degree that it wasn't Sakura his future self was having sex with, but the beauty before was not disappointing, not even by an inch. In fact, the woman looked a lot like someone he knew. She had long, beautiful midnight indigo hair that he could swear normally cascaded down her back like water, pearlescent white skin that would make any rich woman jealous, and pearl colored eyes that made Present Naruto think she had suffered some horrendous accident and that Kami-sama herself had given her pearls for eyes that made her see so much better-

Wait.

Wait a minute.

Midnight indigo hair?

Pearlescent white skin?

Pearl colored eyes?!

"Wh-What the?!"

"Is that…me?"

"Man, what a day. I'm so glad to come home to you, Hina-hime. You really know how to take away my stress." Future Naruto said as he continued pumping his tool in and out of the now-identified Future Hinata.

"It makes me…happy to know…I have that affect…on you, my love…harder, Ruto-koi, harder!" Future Hinata moaned as she felt her lover's warm piston enter and exit her folds again and again. She moved her head to the side and saw a glimpse of short blond hair and short indigo hair. Her eyes flashed, as if a distant memory had just returned to her.

"R-Ruto-koi…I…I think I see our younger selves o-over there!"

"W-wait…" Future Naruto said as he continued moving in and out of his lover before the memory assaulted him full force. "Th-That was today! Damn, I totally forgot, believe it!"

The recoil made him thrust so deep inside Future Hinata that the tip of his dick was kissing her cervix. The sudden action caused familiar rhythmic contractions in her vagina. The blood in Future Hinata's body grew warmer and warmer. The pink nubs of her breasts met the pecs of her lover. Future Hinata wrapped her legs around Future Naruto, cupped his face, and smashed her lips against his as she rode out her orgasm. Future Naruto wrapped his arms around the future heiress as he kissed her back just as feverishly.

"H-Hinata?! Are we…dating?!" Present Naruto asked in surprise, rather than disbelief.

"I…I think so." Present Hinata replied shyly. However, internally she was throwing the biggest party in her mind, celebrating her eventual victory over the pink banshee that kept hitting her fishcake.

" _Yes! Jackpot! In your face, Sakura-san! Naruto-kun is mine and mine alone!"_

Present Naruto couldn't believe it. Hinata, the gloomy, timid, and completely weird Hinata would go from the cute wallflower to this elegant beauty?

Cute? Where did that come from?

"You're so…hot!"

He looked at Present Hinata and saw a deep blush on her normally pale face as she watched their future selves make love. He could say that she was…kinda cute, in a weird kind of way. Then again, Naruto wasn't exactly the poster boy for a normal kid either.

"O-oh…Thank you." Present Hinata replied, calming down from the mental party she had.

Meanwhile, Future Hinata had rode out the last bit of her orgasm and Future Naruto lay her back down on the table.

"Well, we watched ourselves finish. Might as well do the same."

"You mean, you don't want to stop?" Future Hinata asked playfully.

"I'll only stop if you tell me to, dear." Future Naruto replied.

Present Hinata could've died happy hearing the boy she cared so deeply for speak to her future self so warmly and lovingly. This future was everything she could've ever wanted and more.

"More, darling, more! Fuck me more, Ruto-koi!"

She didn't want to think what her father would say and do if he heard such foul language and the moans that were coming out of her future self's mouth, but she grew warm in her nether from hearing her talk dirty. How could she not be turned on, she was watching their future selves, who have aged damn well, she'd say, making love. From what she could understand this wasn't the first time, either. She turned to Present Naruto, worried that he might have grown disheartened over the fact that the girl _**he**_ loved wasn't the girl his future self was having sex with.

She was pleasantly surprised to see his blush.

Present Hinata saw Present Naruto sweating lightly and his breath was a little hitched. His face turned from a light-tan into a pink peach. He even slowly undid the zipper on his jacket and a bit of steam escaped.

" _Naruto-kun is really watching them-I mean, us. Watching us, our future selves, having sex is making him blush! Is he…"_

Present Hinata stole a look at Present Naruto's pants and sure enough, there was a orange tent greeting her.

" _He IS aroused! I can't handle how warm and tingly I feel in between my legs! Never in my life have I want to touch myself so badly before today, yet I cannot!"_

"Hey, Hinata."

Present Hinata snapped her head up quickly before turning to Present Naruto, who looked away shyly.

"I'm kinda…you know…umm…I wanna…well…d-do you think you could…if you feel…I could help you…believe it." He finished lamely, but Present Hinata understood him as clear as day.

" _Naruto-kun, he wants…he wants to do…dirty things with me! Well, if it's with Naruto-kun, then…"_

Could she do it? Naruto and she wouldn't be doing anything too forward. Sexual contact and sexual intercourse are too totally different things, after all. Plus, the boy she cares for is asking her for this and it took quite a bit to do so.

"Umm, y-yes."

She could've giggled at how his eyes lit up with excitement despite him not being able to smile in this scenario. She moved her hand over Present Naruto's crotch while Present Naruto's hand was moving quickly into her pants.

"N-Naruto-kun, not so fast! Please!" Present Hinata whispered urgently.

"Sorry, I've never done this before, believe it!" Present Naruto replied.

Present Hinata ran her hand along the shaft of his penis slowly before wrapping her fingers around the warm, engorged flesh. Present Naruto moved his index and middle fingers inside her labia before moving to the inner folds of her vagina. Both kept from moaning too loud to disturb the future couple making love in front of them, but both wondered where the other learn how to move their fingers so well.

"H-Hinata!" Present Naruto cried. "You're so warm and slippery, believe it!"

"Naruto-kun, please don't say such things!" Present Hinata responded. On the inside, it grew more difficult to restrain the joy she felt at the thought of Naruto… _ **her**_ Naruto doing these dirty things to her. She didn't think it was possible for a girl like her to feel this happy. She bit her finger to withhold her moans. She moved her hand up and down Present Naruto's cock faster, prompting him to dig in fingers into her snatch harder.

" _Oh dear, it feels too good! His fingers are inside of me and his thing…it's so warm…and hard! I can't tell, but…I think he's enjoying it too!"_

Surely enough, Present Naruto was sweating bullets. He had never felt this hot before. It's like Present Hinata took the small imagination he had of Sakura and turned it into a motion picture all about her! It took everything he had to keep himself from groaning in pleasure.

" _Hinata's hand is so soft, yet her grip-it's so good!"_

Neither genin knew how much left they had before they ended up falling over the edge. Present Naruto hit a rather sensitive spot within Present Hinata's folds and she yelped before burying her face in her beloved Naruto's right shoulder. She grabbed the fabric on his arm and pressed herself against Present Naruto, unintentionally bringing his penis to her pelvis.

"Nnnn-Naruto-kun!"

"Ahhh! Hinata! I'm cumming!"

"Me too! Y-you are making me cum!"

The two genin ejaculated, forgetting to mind their voices while in the glow of their orgasm. Present Naruto came all over Present Hinata's hand and some landed on the furry hem of her jacket as well as her pelvis. Present Hinata drenched Present Naruto's hand with her fluids, as well as her blue pants and pink panties, which fell to her knees, while Naruto's orange pants and green boxers fell to his ankles. Both took deep breathes and looked each other in the eyes, and they could make out one emotion.

Unsatisfied lust.

"Hinata…"

"Yes?"

His eyes darted back to the future couple.

"What they're doing…I wanna do that."

Her eyes went to the future couple. They were wrapped in each other's arms and sharing another passionate kiss as Future Naruto continued moving in and out of Hinata, as if he were in a trance.

Present Hinata looked back at Present Naruto. He had so much pleading in his eyes. Could she do something like this? Well, she could. She could do anything she wanted, but should she do this? Should she cross this line with him? If she said no, both he and she would be unsatisfied, and he would be heartbroken, though he would understand she had said no. On the other hand, if she said yes, this wouldn't be contact anymore, they wouldn't be virgins anymore! What would her father think, what would he do to them?

What wouldn't he do to Naruto if she conceived from it?

"Hinata…"

Her thoughts went back to Present Naruto, who had removed his own headband and was meeting her forehead with his forehead tenderly.

"Please…"

Present Hinata's heart pounded in her chest. Their foreheads were touching and their lips were only inches away. The tension, the temptation, the primal lust Present Naruto was exuding…it threatened to swallow her whole.

"B-bedroom, N-Naruto-kun…"

Present Naruto, in a surprising moment of sensibility, gathered Present Hinata in his arms like a bride and left in a silent body flicker.

* * *

They reappeared upstairs in a room with a king-sized bed. Present Naruto set Present Hinata down and she went to undo her jacket.

"Hinata…let me…"

Present Hinata stared into Present Naruto's eyes and found so much care in those cerulean orbs that it nearly made her cry.

He brought his mouth to her zipper and bit down on it before moving down. Once her jacket was unzipped, he removed it, revealing a tight blue tight that concealed her breasts that were filling out quite nicely. Naruto understood somewhat why she'd wear the bulky jacket. If she were ever on a mission and an enemy removed the jacket-no, he can't think about that now.

She belonged to him right now, anyway.

She raised her arms and he removed her shirt, all the while staring into her pearlescent eyes.

" _Kami-sama, Sakura-chan may be cute, but Hinata…she's beyond beautiful."_

Since their pants had already remained around their ankles, Naruto and Hinata simply moved their feet from their lower clothing. Hinata, after ending up nude, sent several harmless Jyūken fist strikes to Naruto's form, causing his jacket fall and land right beside Hinata's, along with their headbands, revealing a t shirt like Hinata's in color. She made a small blade of chakra and tore Naruto's shirt in two, revealing a toned upper body with several light scars and some heavy scars. She gasped lightly and slowly traced every scar on his body with her fingers, listening closely to the beat of his heart as she did so. The owner of the scarred chest hissed when Hinata absentmindedly dug too deep into a scar and Hinata looked up immediately.

Naruto and Hinata felt like captives, trapped in each other's eyes. They both blushed a healthy pink and their hearts beat faster with every second of silence. Naruto slowly brought his hands to Hinata's hips and brought her flush against him. Hinata's budding nipples met Naruto's broad chest as they both looked down at the nonexistent space between them.

"Hinata…"

Hinata slowly brought her hands up to cup Naruto's whiskered face and a stray thumb stroked his whiskers, making him seize up and purr. Hinata couldn't hold back her giggles at the sound of her fishcake purring from having his whiskers stroked. She found it adorable that someone as loud as Naruto could make such a quiet noise.

"Naruto-kun."

Naruto opened his eyes to stare at Hinata. The warmth in her smile could melt any iceberg.

"Please don't be afraid."

Naruto's face grew warmer as his face grew even closer to Hinata's. His lightly tan forehead met Hinata's near snow-white skin. Their noses brushed against each other. Their lips parted slightly as Hinata closed her eyes in anticipation. Naruto leaned forward ever so slightly, closing his eyes as well.

Naruto and Hinata both inched forward, and they shared their first kiss.

" _My first kiss (with a girl) and it's with Hinata…Her lips are so soft and she tastes so sweet and sugary…cinnamon?"_

" _I'm actually kissing Naruto-kun here, now, and it's not just a wonderful dream! I'm so happy I came to this time with him! He tastes…salty and rich…he must've had miso ramen…"_

Naruto pulled Hinata closer to him and held her as if she were a lifeline. Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck so her hands could reach the back of his head. The sweet taste of Hinata's cinnamon flavored lips had sent the boy in a pleasure filled daze and left him hungry for more. The tangy taste of Naruto's ramen flavored lips made the girl's taste buds dance as the flavor threatened to overwhelm her.

Naruto got brave and poked his tongue against Hinata's lips, and she allowed it inside as their tongues began to explore the oral regions of their partners.

The taste…the aroma…the experience, everything about this stood to overtake the two genin. Naruto's eyes went from their usual cerulean blue to an amorous purple and Hinata's byakugan slowly unraveled. The kisses became slightly more frantic as the two genin began an intense battle of the tongues. Naruto's hands went further down Hinata's form and rested on her behind, which he proceeded to knead like dough. Hinata let out a snarl which, to Naruto, sounded like a cute 'mewl' as she locked both her legs around Naruto's waist and continued to kiss him fervently.

Eventually, one of them needed to separate for air, but the other wouldn't let her off that easy. Still kneading Hinata's rear, Naruto kept his lips firmly pressed against Hinata's, but the heiress needed air badly, so she brought her hands back to Naruto's cheeks and stroked his whiskers softly, causing him to slow down as his purring interfered with his kiss. Hinata latched her lips onto his tongue as if to make him acknowledge her forfeiture.

Chuckling, Naruto broke the kiss and the two genin bore deep into each other's eyes as they felt their lower regions ache with an even greater desire than just simple kissing. They moved to the bed and climbed inside the covers. Naruto bore over Hinata, uncertainty clouding his eyes. He knew how sacred girls held their virginities, and he wanted to save his for Sakura, but after seeing this, was it okay with him?

Was it okay with Hinata?

"Hinata…Just once and I won't ask again…are you sure about this?"

Hinata wrapped her right arm around Naruto's neck and placed her left hand upon his cheek.

"Yes. If it's you, Naruto, it's okay."

Naruto nodded slowly and, not wanting to drag out the pain she'd undoubtedly feel, shattered the hymen of Hinata Hyūga in one thrust.

Hinata's lower region erupted in agony and fresh tears sprang into her eyes. She couldn't hold back the scream of pain.

"Hinata!" Naruto cried in worry.

The initial pain was everything she feared it would be. It felt like a heated kunai had intruded her body from between her legs and was trying to tear her apart.

The blonde looked at her pained face. He knew that people held their first time sacred, but he didn't know that the girls had it worse than the boys. He didn't think that there was so much pain involved on the opposite end.

"I-I'm fine! K-keep going!"

Naruto nodded and began to slowly move in and out of Hinata, just as he saw their future selves doing. She held onto Naruto tightly, even dug her nails into Naruto's skin, as she waited for the pain to subside. Naruto continued to thrust moderately into Hinata. Naruto stared deeply into Hinata's eyes and while they still held pain from her hymen breaking, Naruto could see the same shimmering light in those eyes that the people in Wave had when they realized that they were free.

Naruto saw joy in her eyes.

Hinata had a similar thought in mind as she felt her breath being taken away with every kiss she and Naruto shared. She would never forget how Naruto tasted. She may not have been his first kiss, but she was his first girl kiss, and she took pride in that.

Hinata's body started to feel much warmer than usual. Her breathing was growing more erratic with every passing moment. Naruto felt the same way. He began to move quicker, his thrusts became more forceful, and a growl began to fill his voice. The blood in his body began to rush to his penis like water from a faucet. His body felt ready to burst.

"Th-this feels…t-too good…! H-Hinata! I don't think I can go m-much longer, believe it!"

"M-me too!" Hinata replied.

Their bodies were pressed flush against each other as their hardened nipples began to kiss as well, they uttered moans high and low pitched enough to create a magnificent symphony, the blood in the lower regions of their bodies was warm and ready. Their hearts sped up until they beat as one perfect being. The upper part of Hinata's vagina opened, readying her womb to receive Naruto's seed, while the lower part narrowed to grip the penis.

"Hinata…Hinata…Hinata, I'm…I'm…"

She felt most of the blood in her body rushing straight toward her vagina and clitoris. She began to cling to Naruto as if he were a life preserver preventing him from drowning.

"N-N-Naruto…NARUTOOOOOOOO!

Hinata had wrapped her legs around her lover's back, alarming Naruto!

"Hinata…I need to-"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and smashed her lips against his. In that moment, his carnal desires overcame his common sense. Hinata's vagina contracted once more and both genin were driven to orgasm. Grunting into her mouth, Naruto thrust deep inside Hinata, pushed all the way into her womb, and painted it white as he released his seed in several bursts. Hinata screamed into Naruto's mouth as she rode out her orgasm, letting the waves of release wash over her.

" _It feels so warm…Naruto-kun…he came…inside me…my first kiss…my first time…all with Naruto-kun…!"_

She hadn't felt this good before in her life…was it because she was having sex? Was it because it was with the boy she cared for so deeply?

After a while, Naruto had finished with his own orgasm and looked deep into Hinata's orbs. The joy, the love, the passion inside those orbs hadn't decreased a bit.

"So, Naruto-kun…did it feel good to you?"

"I just gave my virginity up to a beautiful girl like you…I think I've gone beyond Cloud Nine, believe it."

Hinata giggled. No matter what, he'd carry that verbal tick of his to the grave.

"Hinata…how do you feel?"

"How do I feel? What do you mean?"

"It's just…well…I can't thank you enough for…you know, but Hinata…you didn't let me pull out…I came inside of you…won't this cause-"

"I'll deal with it myself, Naruto-kun. As for how I feel, well…I'm actually very happy right now."

"You are? Why?"

"Well, how many girls can say for certain that they went to the future and found out that they end up with the boy they love?"

"Wait a min-love? Hinata, you…me?"

"I'm telling you the truth." Hinata smiled, giving his lips a peck. "I wanted to make love to you not because we saw them doing it. I wanted to make love to you because I've actually loved you for some time." She finished, giving his lips another peck.

Naruto turned themselves over so that Hinata lay on his chest instead of him hovering over her.

"How long, Hinata?"

"Remember the day we met? When you told me that I shouldn't cry because I had a family and live in a big house?"

Naruto racked his brain and he remembered a little girl with pearly white eyes crying in the snow. "That was you…"

"I remembered what you said. How you didn't have anyone, yet you never cried. Not once. Since then, I wanted to know you better. I wanted to approach you, tell you that not everyone felt the same way about you…but I would always lose my nerve at the last second. Every time you were kept away from everyone else, I wanted to do something, say something to let you know that you had a friend in me…but I was too much of a coward to do so. I'm so sorry, Naruto-kun…"

Hinata paused to kiss a still stunned Naruto's cheek.

"I watched you grow up with me. No matter how hard they laughed at you, how much they hurt you, how badly they treated you…you refused to surrender. You refused to give them what they wanted. You defied them. Eventually, they had no choice but to acknowledge you. When you defeated Brother Neji, the people had no choice to acknowledge you, they had no choice but to respect you."

Hinata kissed Naruto's other cheek.

"I should've done something from the beginning. I shouldn't have been afraid of my clan. I should've done something for you, Naruto-kun. But I didn't, because I was afraid…do you remember those three boys from back then?"

Naruto nodded slowly.

"After what you did for me…I didn't want to be weak anymore. I wasn't strong enough to lift a hand against anyone, regardless of what they said about me. I couldn't say anything insulting because I've never known how to say such things. I couldn't hurt them because it would bring shame upon my family and clan. You got hurt and your scarf got ruined when you wanted to defend me."

Hinata kissed the side of Naruto's mouth.

"I wanted to become a ninja, but not just because I wanted to change my family and clan's views about me. I also wanted to become a ninja, because…I wanted to become someone who's strong enough to stand by your side, someone who's strong enough to protect, someone who's strong enough to get you to notice me. But during the preliminaries, when-"

Naruto sat up and kissed Hinata on the mouth, making her eyes go wide.

"You're so silly, believe it." Naruto chuckled. "Becoming someone who's strong enough to protect me, stand by my side isn't the best way to get me to notice you. Maybe someone like Sasuke, but not me, believe it."

"B-but I…"

"Hinata…I appreciate you wanting to be there for me…but the consequences for interacting with someone like me when we were children could've been disastrous for the both of us, believe it. From what I understand, you could've been removed from the Main Family and placed in the Branch Family if you had gone against your father's wishes. If being placed in the Branch Family and becoming someone like Neji was meant you'd be strong enough to stand by me and protect me…I wouldn't be able to appreciate that, believe it?"

Naruto gave her another kiss.

"Seeing our future selves like that…it made me happy. All my life, I just wanted someone-anyone, to accept me or at least, not hate me. But seeing ourselves like that, I'm going to have at least someone who cares about me and doesn't see me for what I have inside of me."

"Have…inside of you?"

"Oh crap!" Naruto slapped his hands over his mouth. He was so moved by Hinata's sincere confession of affection that he forgot that talking about the Nine Tailed Fox in front of Naruto or anyone else was punishable by death.

" _Wait, Grandpa Third is dead, so does that law still apply?"_

However, Hinata put on an uncharacteristically forceful face and removed Naruto's hands with her own.

"Inside of you? What do you mean, Naruto-kun?"

Seeing no way out of this, Naruto sat up, bringing Hinata into his lap.

"Tell me, Hinata…what do you know of the Nine-Tailed Fox?"

"The Nine-Tails? Well, it was a giant beast that appeared out of nowhere on October 10th 12 years ago and attacked the village. Many buildings were destroyed and many lives were lost, including the Fourth Hokage, who defeated the Nine Tails."

"That was good, Hinata." Naruto cooed, patting her head, much to her slight dismay. "Except that last part was a lie made to fool everyone."

"A lie? But then…what happened to the Nine-Tails?"

"As great a ninja the Fourth Hokage was, no mere human can kill a Tailed Beast. Therefore, the only solution at the time was to seal the Nine-Tails away. We had no inanimate objects strong enough, and any normal person would have their consciousness overwhelmed by the large mass of chakra, so the Fourth sealed away into a newborn."

Hinata's eyes widened in shock, but she hadn't made the connection yet.

"Now, you can imagine that when Grandpa Third announced the newborn holding the Nine-Tails to the village, the people didn't take it well. So he made a law to prevent people from talking about it. Still, they didn't want anything to do with the child so they dealt with it the only way they knew how…ignoring his existence."

Hinata's eyes grew misty as she felt so horrible for whoever had such a burden placed on them. "But…the child's parents…"

"They died defending the village."

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata's jaw fell open as she finally put two and two together and immediately latched onto Naruto.

"How could they!?" She sobbed. "You're no different from a scroll holding a kunai! How could they treat you like that!?"

"They didn't know any better. They were afraid, confused, angry. I'm not defending what they did to me, I just understand why now."

"It's so wrong…You didn't deserve any of that! If anything, the very next time the people see you, they should fall on their knees, and thank you!"

"…Maybe they should, you're right. After all they put me through, I'm owed quite a bit. But…"

Naruto held Hinata's face in his hands.

"I'm going to become a Hokage that surpasses all the Hokages before me, believe it. So I have to believe in myself instead of giving into their hate. Hate can't drive out hate, only love can do that."

Hinata smiled lovingly at Naruto before laughing softly and placed her hand over Naruto's, kissing the fingers that caressed her cheek.

"Naruto-kun…I'll help you."

"Help me?"

"I'll help you get strong enough to become Hokage. I'll help you get strong enough to protect the Hidden Leaf Village, our home. And someday…"

"Someday…"

"Someday I'll grow strong enough to become your wife…believe it." Hinata uttered the last part shyly. Naruto looked at her with shimmering cerulean eyes before letting out a huge guffaw and pulling Hinata down with him.

"'Believe it,' huh? That's my thing, believe it."

"Well, now it'll be our thing, believe it."


	2. Part 2

Past and Future

 _ **Last time...**_

" _Naruto-kun…I'll help you."_

" _Help me?"_

" _I'll help you get strong enough to become Hokage. I'll help you get strong enough to protect the Hidden Leaf Village, our home. And someday…"_

" _Someday…"_

" _Someday I'll grow strong enough to become your wife…believe it?" Hinata uttered the last part shyly. Naruto looked at her with shimmering cerulean eyes before letting out a huge guffaw and pulling Hinata down with him._

"' _Believe it,' huh? That's my thing, believe it."_

" _Well, now it'll be our thing, believe it."_

* * *

"Your confession was just as heartwarming as I remember, Hinata. Your younger self is so cute when she cums, believe it."

Present Naruto and Hinata went red in the face and had wide white eyes as they sat up to look at their future selves who stood in the doorway. Future Hinata giggled at the flustered look on their faces.

"In hindsight, I'm surprised I didn't end up pregnant! I had no idea that you filled my womb to the brim that time!"

Future Naruto chuckled.

"Well, considering what happens next, this isn't the end of it." He said as he approached the two from Present Hinata's side. Present Naruto's arms slowly came her body as he pulled her close to him.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Future Hinata giggled as she saw Present Naruto getting protective of her Past self. She sat down close to Present Naruto. "Ok, our young selves. We're gonna teach you a lot about each other's bodies."

"Teach us?" The present couple asked nervously. "How?"

"How else? We're gonna swap partners and give you guys experience." Future Naruto replied.

Present Naruto and Hinata looked back and forth from their future counterparts to themselves to the future partners to themselves again.

" _Should we do this? I mean, I don't want to cheat on Hinata now that we're a thing, but…"_

" _Then again, I'm not having sex with someone other than Naruto-kun…so why doesn't it feel right?"_

"Are you two worried about cheating on each other with us?" Future Naruto asked.

"How did you…?" Present Naruto asked.

"You're from the past, silly." Future Hinata giggled. "We were thinking the exact same thing when our future counterparts wanted to swap."

Present Naruto and Hinata looked back and forth from their future counterparts to themselves to the future partners to themselves once more.

"Just think of it as having sex with your partner's older brother or sister." Future Naruto chuckled. Future Hinata reached over and slapped his chest.

"Ruto-koi! Don't put unwanted images in their heads."

"Well, Hina-hime, they've only got 6 more hours until their space-time jutsu wears off. Kinda need them to decide soon…"

The present couple looked at each other, gulped and bowed to their future partners.

"Please take care of us/believe it." They said.

The future couple looked at each other and chuckled. Present Hinata then found herself in Future Naruto's arms like a princess.

"I'm so sorry past me didn't do this before today." He said before softly pressing his lips against Present Hinata's. Present Hinata quickly wrapped her arms and legs around Future Naruto as they made out. She felt slightly ashamed for making out with someone who, admittedly, could've been Naruto's older brother.

His handsome, strong, and cool older brother.

Present Naruto looked on in jealousy before he found his face in Future Hinata's hands.

"Looking back, you looked really cute with was left of your baby fat." She giggled before giving Naruto a deep kiss. He could feel his mind beginning to melt as the flames of passion from a beautiful, experienced woman threatened to do him in.

The four sat in bed like that, the future couple making out with their partners from the past. After a while, the kissing turned to neck nipping and caressing. Present Hinata felt hesistant on where to lick or touch to give Future Naruto pleasure, and Present Naruto wasn't hesistant enough for Future Hinata to teach him about her.

Fortunately, the future couple had more than enough patience.

Soon, future Naruto lay in bed while Present Hinata alternated from sucking on his right nipple, while stroking his 9-inch member, to kissing him. Present Naruto looked just like a baby, sucking on the right teet of Future Hinata's ample bosom and teasing her clit, while she stroked him carefully.

"Mmm…I've got to say, you learn fast Hina-chan!" Future Naruto etched out while feeling close to release.

"Of course, Naru-kun has quite the skillset himself, don't you?" Future Hinata gasped, coming close to her own orgasm.

The present couple began to increase their movements. As Future Naruto's cock began to twitch, Present Hinata began to lick near the nape of his neck, sending shivers down his spine.

"Ooohhh…well, that's innovative…" He sighed.

Future Hinata felt her body grow hotter as Present Naruto had finished nursing himself on her boobs and had gone down south. The slightly sour scent of Future Hinata's nether causing red to combine with blue in Present Naruto's pupils, turning them in violet orbs. He went to work quickly, inserting his fingers inside while closing his mouth around her clit, making her yelp.

"Aahh…how resourceful…" She moaned.

When the future couple started showing signs of release, the present couple locked eyes as if coming to an agreement. Present Hinata sheathed Future Naruto's cock with her mouth and Present Naruto moved his mouth ravenously over Future Hinata's pussy.

The future couple couldn't hold it in.

With a shout, Future Naruto flooded the inside of Present Hinata's mouth with white, sticky cream. Future Hinata moaned as Present Naruto gathered every drop of her vinegar.

"Woah…" Future Naruto drawled as he turned to Future Hinata.

"They're even better than we were, Ruto-koi."

"Hey, that was because we didn't know how good they felt at the time." He turned back to Present Hinata, only to find her making out with Present Naruto, swapping the seminal fluid of their future counterparts! Future Naruto felt his cock return to full mast as Future Hinata felt her nipples harden again.

After gulping down what they had in their mouths, Present Hinata giggled at Present Naruto's nonplussed reaction.

"So... how does he taste?"

"…I don't think I want to answer that question."

"He tastes like tonkatsu ramen, Naruto-kun." She smiled, giggling more when her boyfriend threw his head backwards and moaned.

"Well, how does she taste?" Present Naruto asked challengingly. Present Hinata put a finger to her chin and tilted her head.

"Green tea…and cinnamon."

"Of course, she does..." Naruto replied.

Future Hinata cleared her throat to get their attention once more. "It seems you two have the foreplay aspect down pat."

Future Naruto brought his hands together in an all familiar cross-sign. "Let's see how you perform against uneven odds."

With that, a shadow clone of Future Naruto appeared at the side of the bed.

"Alright pal, I just got blown by her, so I'll knock her from behind while she sucks you off."

The clone gave him a thumbs-up.

"You're never this generous, boss! You must be in a good mood."

Future Naruto smirked. "Yeah, yeah, just get into position before I change my mind."

The two men stood up, occupying the other previous space. Hinata, surprisingly blushing lowered her head in between the clone's legs.

"If you don't want to, just say so, Hina-chan."

"No…I will…I do want it…It's just so big…" Hinata said absentmindedly as she wrapped her hand around the large appendage.

"Well, just get into it when you're ready. In the meantime,…!" Future Naruto said as he plunged himself into Hinata's pussy.

She began to moan as the familiar sensation of the thick rod of a whiskered blond filling her insides came back to her. She wrapped her digits around the clone's penis before giving the shaft a long lick from the base to the head. She licked the head several times before giving it a kiss.

"There you go, Hina-chan. That's the spirit." The clone moaned as Present Hinata slowly brought her open mouth down around it like a sheath covering a sword. The clone unconsciously bucked into Hinata's mouth. She reared her head and looked back at the clone, smiling saucily.

"I think she's getting into this, boss!" The clone etched out.

As she continued to suck on Naruto's rigid penis, she swirled her tongue around as well. She felt Future Naruto hike her right leg onto his shoulder, giving his thrusts more impact.

"Aahh…that's better…when I'm done with your pussy, it'll have memorized the shape of my cock." Future Naruto purred as his thrusted continued. The clone didn't have any idea how much longer it would last against Hinata's oral skills.

"Nnn-that's it! That's our Hina-chan! Your blowjobs are always the best, and you'll only get better from here!" The clone groaned as he started bucking into Hinata. Hinata, as hard as she tried, could only swirl her tongue around the shaft as it entered and exited her mouth.

" _This is dangerous! He knows all my weak spots! He's blowing my mind! At the rate, I'm going…I just might go crazy!"_

Meanwhile, Future Hinata and Present Naruto were engaged in the same kind of play, only Future Hinata was locked in airtight sex position rather than the spitroast. Naruto had made two clones of himself. One for oral, one for anal, and he himself for vaginal.

"Fuck my mouth…slam my throat with your cock!" She said, but because she literally had a dick in her mouth, it came out like "Uk ey ouff…am ey thot iff dor chok!

"Ahhh!" The oral clone cried. "She's sucking me so good!

"Slam your cock in me, harder! Harder!" She said, but it came out like "Am dor chock in e garda! Garda!"

"I can't stop fucking her!" The anal clone cried as it held Future Hinata's hips to prevent himself from falling.

"Swirl your tongue around my nipple, then suck it." She said, but Present Naruto could only hear "Shirl dor tong un e iphle, den huck it." Still, he understood what asked of him.

"Mmm-ike dis?" He asked, earning an affirmative moan.

It ultimately culminated in Present and Future Hinatas' oral and vaginal holes being filled by their future and past partner's sperm. Both heads were held to their partners' crotches as the warm baby batter entered their stomachs and wombs.

The present and future couple began to fuck each other once more, enjoying what little time they had with each other. Future Naruto and Hinata were an inverted cowgirl position while Present Naruto and Hinata were in the standard missionary.

"Oohh, Ruto-koi! I love this! I love you!" Future Hinata cried, her long midnight indigo hair glimmering with sweat.

"More! More Naruto-kun! Thrust your cock into me deep!" Present Hinata cried, hugging Present Naruto to her and giving him a sloppy wet kiss. Future and Present Naruto groaned and Future and Present Hinata moaned as both present and future couples exchanged creampies. The Hinatas got on their hands and knees as the Narutos covered their faces and tits in semen.

* * *

 _ **Later…**_

Several hours had passed after the present and future couples fucked themselves to sleep. Upon awakening, they all smelled like ramen, cinnamon rolls, and sweet, sweet sin. They didn't mind it, especially Present Naruto who was running his hand through Present Hinata's hair while she slept.

"What's up, little me?"

Present Naruto looked over at Future Naruto, who still held a sleeping Future Hinata in his arms.

"Well…I mean…it's just…Man, that was great, believe it! I can't believe Hinata's so good at this!" Naruto grinned, staring at a sleeping heiress. "We'll have to find time in our schedule whenever we feel like doing this again!"

Future Naruto chuckled.

"It's true, Hinata is the best, but…"

"But…?"

"You won't be doing this again until you're our age, kiddo." Future Naruto said sheepishly.

"What?! That stinks, believe it!"

"Maybe, but that's the way it's gotta be, believe it."

"But why? I'm not gonna tell anyone about this!"

"I know you wouldn't. The fact is…you won't. I have to lock this memory away."

"But why do you have to do that? Won't this hurt Hinata too?"

"Look, Naruto." Future Naruto said, turning serious. "I do love Hina-hime, and I really do wish I had noticed her when I was your age, and the years that pass for her in the shadows…but I can't let you both remember this. Before you can be with her, you need to find her in your own heart, not because you've seen the future. I mean, if you go back to your time with these newfound feelings of her, you do know it's going to create some sort of backlash, don't you?"

Present Naruto sighed, looking back at Present Hinata while she slept. "It's not fair to her, though…All this time, she's been waiting for me to return my affections for her, affections I shouldn't have wasted on Sakura-chan…"

"I know, but this is the way it has to be. You'll understand one day, and when that day comes, you'll remember everything and never forget this again. When you find her, when you are both ready to make love on your own, this barrier will vanish. Then and only then will you understand why it had to be done." Future Nartuo finished solemnly.

Present Naruto rolled over so that he and Hinata were on their sides. He gave Hinata the biggest kiss he could without waking her up.

"I'm sorry I won't this way about you sooner, Hinata. Thank you for being so patient with me. When we remember today, I promise I'll do everything to make up for lost time." He whispered to her. She sighed contentedly.

"Naruto-kun…" She spoke. He smiled at this and kissed her forehead.

"So what happens now?"

"This…" Future Naruto said as he gathered chakra in his hand.

"Wait…before you do this…do I become Hokage?" Present Naruto asked, only to get a smile.

"I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise…Lord Seventh."

Then everything grew fuzzy for Present Naruto.

* * *

 _ **Hidden Leaf Village (PRESENT TIME)**_

"Hinata? Hey, Hinata, wake up!"

"Huh?! Naruto-kun!?"

Hinata rubbed her eyes as she heard Naruto's voice. Taking his head, she pulled herself to her feet.

"What…what happened?"

"Nothing, I guess. The jutsu didn't work, I think it only knocked us out for a few minutes."

"Oh, I…see."

She began to press her fingers together at the sight of her Naruto being disappointed.

"I-I'm sorry y-you didn't get to s-see if you b-became Hokage…"

"Meh, It's okay…At least I know I will be. Thanks for your help, anyway, Hinata."

"O-oh! O-of course, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto looked at his feet in slight embarrassment. He stole glances at Hinata before turning back to his feet.

"Hey…err…wanna go get some ramen? I'll treat you. It's my way to say thanks."

"A…a r-r-ramen date?" Hinata stutteringly asked, going red in the face.

"Hmm? What was that? Hey, why is your face all red, you sick or something?

As Naruto and Hinata walked away, the rest of the village felt a sudden surge of emotion.

Kakashi and Jiraiya couldn't help but feel tearfully proud of Naruto.

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Hanabi, the Branch family, and Hiashi had a sudden urge to kill Naruto.

Ayame and Teuchi felt that they should have a talk with the Hyūga heiress.

Asuma, Choji, and Shikamaru suddenly felt worried for Naruto.

Lee and Gai began to hug each other in celebration of the bright flames of youth burning between Naruto and Hinata.

Shino, Kiba, and Kurenai felt as if they should talk with Naruto.

Sasuke felt as if someone had gotten the better of him. Somehow, he felt that person was Naruto. Why was it that every single time he got stronger, Naruto seemed to get that much stronger as well? If the worst student from the academy, the loser in orange, could get stronger than him, then…what was he doing here?

He needed to fight Naruto.

* * *

 **Well, that's that. This was a little side project to deal with my growing infatuation of Naruto fanfics. Now, after I get done with HNL, I might think about putting Matt Wilson's "Sage Deodorant" comic into a fanfic, with his permission, of course. I'm not a good lemon writer, I'll let you know now, but I enjoyed the comic.**

 **YES, THE PRETENTIOUS PERVERT I REPRESSED NEVER WENT AWAY.**

 **Kishimoto, I beg you. I know Naruto is yours to do with as you please, but I'm pleading to you…**

 **DON'T KILL NARUTO.**

 **OR HIS WIFE, HINATA.**

 **OR HIS DAUGHTER, HIMAWARI.**

 **OR ANYONE ELSE WE'VE COME TO LOVE BESIDES THE WHISKERED BLONDE AND HIS FAMILY.**

 **Later, Capital Punks.**

 **Also, don't forget to vote on my profile page for which route I should take if you're following me for HNL!**


End file.
